The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and referred to by the denomination ‘Zanmubonita Yellow’; the description is based on plants of about 10 weeks old.
‘Zanmubonita Yellow’ is a product of a breeding and selection program to produce new chrysanthemum cultivars for cut flower commercial applications. The new plant cultivar is a naturally whole plant mutant of a parent chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmubonita’ (unpatented).
A comparison with the parent is made in the section ‘DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION’ below. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in June 2014 by Henricus Cornellius Maria Jacobs in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Valkenburg Z-H, The Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmubonita Yellow’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection and propagated further in Valkenburg Z-H, The Netherlands.